


Boiling love

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Eating, Dub com, F/M, Femdom, Milking, Multi, Smut, comission, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was a odd mad, one of the rare real men. A man born alive with thoughts felling and a soul. Most men were literal more than brain dead vegetables the victims of Salem's curse. Kept in massive factories and milked for the life giving cum that all females require to live. Jaune was the product of a long line of proud breeders but he was a bit defective. He did not want to be cum cow he did not want to be a damn house husband. He wanted adventure! Danger! And real love! Not to be sold off to some princess and kept! Well his chance at adventure comes sooner than he would like as he is thrust into Beacon and learns that not all women are as passive as Yang...





	Boiling love

**Author's Note:**

> Com for Rwbysmut4life

Yang Xiao-Long had it _all._ She was a princess, to an old and _venerable_ dynasty of powerful warriors, she was tall standing well over seven feet without heels. She was richer than Oum herself, had the looks of a literal goddess _, perfect_ tits, her E cup tits made ever other woman blush with jealousy her hourglass figure was perfect in every shape of the or word and she knew it. Yang had it all! Or so would say as despite  _all_ of her perks, and her perkiness Yang was missing something  _crucial_.... 

"Come on, where are you?" Yang asked herself as she opened her fridge the bottles of _Synth cum_ shone out. Yang like every other woman needed male cume to live, the life-giving nutrients gave her the strength to live but it was a minor victory.

 Yang was _forced_ to exist of synth cum made from bulls, not real men but those factory  _cloned_ bulls that a _commoner_ was made to eat! She was forced to eat like  _dirt_  even if she! Yang Xiao-Long was married, a rare thing in this world. She had her man, a  _real_  man to claim as her own to be her male, her love her mate! But that was not so easy... Sure Yang was married but her male was not what you would call _easy._

 

Her man had a name he was called _Jaune Xiao-Long_ and well... he _hated_ Yang. He hated every woman on Remnant to be fair but he hated Yang with a _burning_ passion and refused to even touch her let alone let her touch him, making it so that she could not suck or ride his cock leaving Yang very irritated…

 

"Oh damn the goddess! Why did you buy me a male that won't fuck me!?" Yang hissed taking out a bottle of bull seed out from the fridge. Unscrewing it tossing the bottle of bull seed down wincing as the awful curdled taste fell into her mouth as-

"Do you need to be so _vulgar_ this early in the morning?"

 

Raven Branwen asked the young maiden who despite pushing forty looked barely a day over twenty walked into the kitchen yawning loudly stretching out her arms as  Yang rolled her eyes. Her mom walked in with a cocky gait her long blood red robe clung to her impressive perfect figure that dwarfed Yang's as she walked in.

 

Raven, unlike Yang, had spent the entire night riding a real cock. Her lover and the father of Yang, Tai Yang's cock was deep in her cunt the whole night and Raven if not on hard contraceptives would have been very knocked up as Yang growled.

"Say's the woman who actually got a dick last night.' Yang growled as Raven simply rolled her eyes her massive breasts hung freely in her robe as she walked over to the table of their breakfast room.

 

"I don't want to hear that from you daughter dearest, I bought you a husband and great personal cost to myself I might add so I would like to see some grandchildren sooner than later."

"You went and bought me a defective male!" Yang shouted her temper flared up as Raven paused, her gaze narrowed to slits as she let a sharp frown split her face.

  


"Yang Xiao-long! You will not refer to your husband and my son in law as defective!" Raven hissed making Yang grimace putting down their gut-wrenching bottle of bull sperm that she was forced to consume as she glared.

 

"Well, what else do you want to call him!? He's a fucking househusband that won't fuck me!? He was literally raised to be the perfect man! His family trains the best male breeding stock! How can he not want to fuck me!?"

"Morning," Jaune said making Yang _eep!_

"Jaune!? How long-

"Long enough. Yang. Mother.' Jaune said not looking either women in the face going to the cupboard and getting a slice of bread toasting it once before buttering and sitting down. Jaune wore a slim outfit a pair of blue shorts and a loose white shirt that exposed his tantalizing toned chest as she sat down for breakfast.

"Jaune. I take it you have a nice long uninterrupted sleep." Raven said shooting Yang an evil look that seemed to say if you were a real woman you would be knocked up.

"I had a good sleep mother. I'm glad that you have such a good couch."

"You know Jaune! You would no need the couch if you would just slide in my bed you know?"

"Yang. What did I say the first night of our marriage?" Jaune shuddered like he would be violently ill as Yang groaned.

"That you would never let a woman you did not love touch you."

"Good! You know that!"

"It's been two years! Come on! I'm not that bad am I?" Yang asked flustered not know why her love was being so damn difficult!

"It's not that you are bad,  you are beautiful."

"So you are not blind! Good to know I was getting worried."

"But I was bought, by your mother. No offense Raven."

"None taken. You did not wish to be purchased and your mother did pull a fast one on me. I'll be sure to properly thank her later.' Raven said her eyes glowing fire as Jaune sighed.

 

"It's not your fault mother. I just guess I'm tired.'

"I would say so. Soon you will both go to Beacon."

"What!? Mom! He's a boy! How can I protect him in Beacon !?"

"Yang. Jaune has extensive combat training he is more than capable of handling some rough Grimm. And you need not protect him at all times."

"Thank you, mom."

"Your welcome son in law. You have my gratitude for putting up with my daughter for two years. I know it was not easy."

"Mom! How can you pick his side?!"

"Am I picking sides daughter dearest?"

_"YES!"_

"Well, maybe I would be less testy if I had a grandchild by  now!"

"I!"

 _"GOOD MORNING FAMILY WHO I LOVE!"_ The booming voice of Tai said the taller man walked into the hornet's nest he called family eyes smiling in happiness as the blue eyes blonde man greeted his family. Tai was tall for a man taller than Jaune at five eight. He grinned widely his body dressed in a blue robe and a pair of blue cargo shorts that showed off his impossibly toned chest, with abs you could grind meat on and put most women's chest to shame.

 

Tai's muscles had _muscles_ and he had the look of a man that could punch out a _Maiden_. And he really could he beat Raven in their matrimonial fight or he did for the first fight after that Raven used her full maiden power and broke Tai's will and his pelvis on public tv in a brutal display of female power.

 

"How is my family doing? Not clawing your eyes out, are you? Honey?"  Raven blushed Raven Branwen the maiden who had at times fought off hordes of Grimm with her bare hands blushed like a schoolboy as her husband complimented her.

"Not at all just telling Yang that she should make us a grandchild."

"AH! You are being too harsh on her dear! Yang! How is my firecracker doing?'

"Great daddy!"

"Good! How is my son in law?"

"Fine! Dad..."

"Good! Now how about I make you all some breakfast?"

"YES!" Everyone said at once as Tain smirked.

"Hah! On it!" Tai said as he began to cook for his family.

* * *

The day passed quickly the final day of Yang's tranquil life came and went in the blink of an eye. She lounged around the house, watched TV. Beat up some training dummies, watched Jaune fight the training dummies after her.

 

Then it was lunch, more lounging around annoyingly listening to her parents have loud rough sex in their bed that was not sound proof in the fucking middle of the day!

 Then it was off to bed where Yang needed to have one last heart to heart with Jaune before they went to Beacon.

"Jaune... can I ask you something?" Yang asked slipping into her golden night robe, Jaune glared already in a white one moving to the couch that was his bed for the last two years.

He refused to sleep with Yang on their wedding night and did not do so now.

"Yes?"

"I... do you hate me?"

"Specifically? No."

"But you won't sleep with me?"

"I don't love you."

"You don't have to! Come on! I can make this worth your while!"

"Yang. Your mom bought me, I don't want to be here. I want-

"You want to go to Signal! And hell! I'm taking you to Beacon with me! What's the problem!?"

"Besides you treating me like a _slave_ for over a year?"

"That was! I was young ok!? I made mistakes!"

"So did I. Look Yang I don't hate you  _that_ much but I'm not sleeping with you."

"Fine! If you want to be difficult then be difficult! See what I care!" Yang growled jumping into her immaculate massive bed that felt like a literal slice of heaven.

 

"One way or another you _are_ giving me kids!"

"Maybe, maybe," Jaune said as he covered himself in a blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

 

 _"Please watch your step when exiting the craft."_ A monotonous voice droned as Jaune and Yang split up. The private bullhead dropped them off as the two lovers split up. Jaune went one way Yang the other neither wanting to see the others face as Jaune walked off he took some advice from his eldest sister Saph.

 

 _Take the road less traveled._ The words of his _least_ hated sibling sang into his mind as he took a route to the public entrance. The one where lesser royalty would be allowed into Beacon and-

"You dolt! Watch where you are going!" A voice shrieked as-

"I'm sorry!"

"Watch out!" An explosion rocked the air as Jaune winced, some type of dust explosion had occurred and now two women were arguing in a crater.

"Might as well see what's wrong." Jaune sighed as he began to jog over.

"You need some help?"

"AH! Thanks!" The girl in the crater a tall redhead with red black hair and silver eyes said as she took Jaune's hand. She was taller than him by around seven inches and wore some type of gothic outfit with a corset and all.

As he pulled her out of her self made crater her silver eyes narrowed onto his neck scanning.

"You don't have a collar?" Ruby asked surprised that a man that was not claimed was in Beacon. Did he not have a mistress? Was his family poor? Ruby wondered before-

"No-

 _"Jaune Xiao-Long"_ Jaune winced he knew that when people knew his name it was never a good thing.

"You know me?"

"You are married to my sister!" Red said as Jaune paused looking her up and down before frowning.

 

"I don't think you are Yang's sister... what's your name?"

"Ruby! Ruby Rose!"

"Ok Ruby? I don't want to sound-

_"Half!"_

"What?"

"Half! She's my half-sister!"

"So Tai is your dad?"  Jaune asked still not seeing a family resemblance. Ruby looked nothing like Tai at all. No blonde hair or blue eyes.  She looked nothing like him or Yang not that Yang would count-

"Wait... you don't have a collar? Does that mean Yang has not..."

"She has not so much as kissed me, why?" Jaune asked as Ruby gasped as a shit eating look crossed her face.

 

"Oh, my _goddess!_ That's great! I knew she could not do this! She thinks she's so cool!" Ruby hissed grinning like a mad woman as Jaune paused.

"Ruby? You sound happy-

"I am more than happy! My _punk_ of a sister can't even get her own man to fuck her!? This is _amazing!"_ Ruby said tears in her eyes the taller woman began to chortle to bellowing laughter as Jaune paused.

 

"Wait Yang is your sister?"

"My bitch of one yeah why?"

"Wait. You don't like her?"

"Like? Yang? Jaune did you hit your head?"

"Not today why? Do you not like Yang?"

"Jaune _. No one_ likes Yang. She is easily one of the most _despised_ women on Remnant!" Ruby hissed anger in her voice as Jaune cocked his head.

 

"And why is that?"

"Why!? She talks shit! She insults _every_ other woman she sees! She is mean, crude, arrogant, has a stupid pair of tits she thinks makes her the goddess's gift to all the world and her lying thieving whore of a mother stole my father away from my mom! When she said she would share him! And when my mom went to get him back the bitch liked about being a maiden and nearly erased her from the planet! No Jaune I hate my sister and my bitch aunt!" Ruby hissed as Jaune cocked his head.

"Well, I don't like her either to be fair."

"That means you have a good head." Ruby nodded as she and Jaune began to walk together into Beacon…

* * *

 

 

Jaune was having an odd day, for one he met a woman who had despite all thoughts to the contrary became his friend. Ruby was a good friend to Jaune so far and despite her so-called baby an oversized garden scythe called Crescent Rose she was pretty normal. The fact they both disliked Yang cemented their friendship as-

 

"Do not hesitate to destroy all that stands in your way or you will die." Opal the headmistress of Beacon said as Jaune sighed he needed to find the sleeping are and get some rest. His initiation was tomorrow luckily his mother in law had acquired an heirloom from his family. An ancient sword and shield said to be used when men could still fight in the army called _Crocea Mors._

 

"Might as well get some sleep, I don't know what I'll do tomorrow but as long as I am away from Yang it's better than nothing," Jaune said unaware of the pair of cat ears that twitched as a pair of amber eyes locked onto him.

"You hate Yang too? _Interesting..."_

* * *

 

 

Jaune was once again in a new room. This one in the  _private_ area of Beacon filled with purple love seats, odd gold wall paper and a red rug as a faunus  _princess_ took him away. Normally Jaune would  _not_ go with a random woman but she was a princess and he  _was_ a real male. He was  _fully_ protected from physical harm or  _tampering_ by law so he was in no real danger.

 

"Here. You can sleep on the bed." The faunus Blake said as Jaune glared at her. On one hand, it was nice that he didn't have to sleep on the floor, on the other hand, it was strange that a woman had invited him here.

"Thank you, Blake?" Jaune asked the dark-haired faunus beauty with an ass that was so fat it was a miracle it was not drawing small objects into it.

 

"Blake, why did you invite me to your room?" Jaune asked not wanting to pussyfoot. Blakes private room was for royalty only. He had no idea who the hell Blake was but she was _important._ She had the  _look_ of royalty she was from Menagerie if Jaune were to guess. 

"Simple. You don't like Yang. I don't like Yang and I can help you get _away_ from her." Blake's words were calm simple and delivered without a sense of hesitation or sarcasm.

Her amber eyes locked onto his as Jaune paused.

 

"And how do you plan on doing that? How the hell can you get me away from Yang? I'm a man I can't split with her."

"No. But from the look of your virgin neck, you have not been fucked."

"I have not but how is that any of your business?"

"Simple. Let me fuck you."

"Ok, time for me to go."

"Wait! I can explain."

"Talk fast."

"Simple. If you let another woman fuck you and they do not! Put a collar on you in twelve hours you are free."

_"Free?"_

"You are a free man again. You don't belong to anyone."

"How can I trust you to not put a collar on me?"

"Simple. I _hate_ Yang."

* * *

 

 

 _Smack! Slurp! Gulp!_ Blake inhaled the human cock in front of her. Blake took the foot! This man had a literal foot of cock back to her mouth!

Fuck! This human's cock is made to breed! Blake thought as she inhaled Jaune's cock taking her long rough tongue wrapping it around Jaune's cock painfully wrapping it around the turgid member deep in the back of her mouth!

 

"Blake!" Jaune whimpered his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Blake pinned him on the bed, one hand laced with her fingers ther other pressed onto his neck!

His cock was buried deep into her mouth! Her hot rough mouth _attacked_ his cock making low wet slurping sound filled the air!

 

 _Slurp! Smack! Gulp!_ Blake bobbed her head up and down Jaune's cock even the pre! Tasted better than any of that bull cum she was forced to eat! Even with tuna bull, cum made her guts curl. She needed this real human cum!

 

 _Fuck me you are going to be my mate!_ Blake hissed downing his cock taking her mouth up and down dragging her fangs up and down his cock making him moan like a _whore!_

 

"Blake! _Please!_ Be gentle!" Jaune begged his mind gone! His body jerked and shuddered, his cock a plaything in Blakes hot vicious mouth! Blake inhaled Jaune's cock like it was her air supply! Taking it in and out of her mouth making Jaune whimper! Blake bobbed her head like it was the last thing she would ever do! Her hand on Jaune's neck clenched the more he struggled.

 

"Blake! I can't breathe! You are _choking_ me!" Jaune said as he gaped Blake growled on his cock, her amber eyes narrowed to slit, even in her cock drunk state Jaune could see her soul.

 

Stay still! She was enforcing her dominance on Jaune making him know she was the alpha. Her head doubled its rough slopping speed taking his cock deeper and deeper into her hot throat! Her rough tongue played with his cock like it was her favorite treat! Jaune's dick was treated like it was putty as he felt his legs began to shake and _wobble!_

 

"Blake!" Jaune screamed as he came, in two years Jaune had not let Yang touch him nor had he touched himself. He never saw a reason to masturbate and as a man, he had lower sex drive than a woman as the first hot rough touch to his dick was too much! Jaune's cock fired filling Blake with a torrent of fresh male virgin cum.

 

Blake screamed! She came then and heer her cunt climaxed soaking her booth sorts as she tasted the single most delicious thing in her entire life!

 

 _SO GOOD!_ Blake thought as something that tastes like Tuna, honey, candy, and sugar all mixed into one slammed into her mouth! Ber body shook and her eyes went wild. This was cum! This was cum from a real man! Not a bull in a factory! This was how a woman was supposed to eat! Taking her meals right from the tap! Blake greedily swallowed Jaune's cum!

 

The first climax of his entire life was devoured by Blake's hot tight mouth! She _inhaled_ his cum making him sequel on the bed, as she relentlessly and ruthlessly drained him. Sucking him dry not a single precious drop!

 

Of his cum left her mouth as she finally! With great reluctance let go of his cock with a wet plop!  Jaune moaned as his cock was finally free! He felt a wave of pleasure shake him he saw white and pink as his eyes rolled into the back of his head the aftershocks of his first climax still fresh in his mind as-

 

"Now for the real fun," Blake said taking his still! Rock har co stripping her soaked shorts and tear her useless panties exposing her _quivering_ pink flesh. Jaune gulped Blakes cunt looked like a wild animal! pulsing and spreading waiting to devour his cock like some kind of predator!

"Blake wait for an _AHH!"_ Blake did not wait as she slammed her cunt down onto his cock! Two things happened at once one Blake screamed.

 _"FUCK ME!"_ Blake said as she came! Jaune's cock pulled her tight pink sex apart his cock bullying its way into her hot folds stopping only when it hit her _womb!_

 

Blake grounded as Jaune's fat cock head brushed her baby chamber making her climax suddenly as she mewled. Jaune screamed. If the inside of Blake's' mouth was rough this was insane! Blake's cunt felt like it had teeth! The rough inner walls ground and scrapped at his cock! latching onto to it like the mouth of some kind of predator! Jaune groaned as Blake's cunt tightened into a death grip on his cock! The human boy moaned out loud as he gripped the bed sheets!

 

"Blake! Be _gentle! Please!"_ Jaune begged as Blake hissed!

"Fuck! There we go!" Blake said ignoring Jaune's request as she gripped! His legs putting his ankles over her shoulders forcing Jaune into an amazon position as she pulled her cunt halfway off of Jaune's cock and she began to bounce.

 

For the next half hour, the rough brutal sloppy sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air. Blake's cunt attacked Jaune's cock, tearing and grinding it down like a wild animal! Blake came again and again! Her cunt climaxing every time Jaune's cock broke into her womb! Her sensitive baby chamber was now absolutely packed with thick gooey warm and most importantly virile human seed.

 

Blakes was _beyond_ knocked up if she could get double pregnant she would be _triple!_ Jaune's human cock with the benefit of aura and master breeding had pumped her so full of cum that her ovaries were absolutely drowned in thick virile human seed! Her gut  _bulged_ out every time she  _forced_ Jaune's  _monolithic_ human cock in her it made her gut  _bulger_ out as she fucked the life out of  _her_ mate. 

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Blake flet Jaune's cock pulse and fire into her! His dick pumped load after load of baby batter into her tight folds, her cunt was molding his cock to fit its shape! By the end of the night Jaune's cock could never cum in another slut's cunt but her own!

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Blakes hip rose and fell like a steam drill her hips hammering Jaune's cock into the deepest part of her sex. Blakes' eyes had long since rolled to the back of her head her hips acted on instinct alone slamming up and down onto Jaune's fat turgid cock!

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Blake felt her orgasms cum and go, her body a mess of pleasure and bliss! She saw her mate the father of her children beneath her, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mind barely hanging on. The fucked stupid look of a male that was being used as his true purpose as a breeding stick and food source _etched_ onto his face!

Blake purred in bliss as she hammered her cunt up and down his cock! Without remorse or pity making Jaune mewl and scream as she thoroughly bread and _broke_ her lover in...

Half an hour later Blake was lying down next to Jaune, her belly bloated a stuffed with his seed his dick the color of an eggplant, the human boy clung to her side whimpering softly his will broken his mind almost mush. Blake had fucked the life out and back into him as she gently patted his head.

 _"Good pet_. Good human." Blake purred as Jaune tucked his head into her shoulder whimpering like a small animal as she laughed.

"You did good lover."

"I... you were rough."

"I know I had to be."

"It hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry but please lover get your strength for the next round."

 _"Next!?_ There is more!?" Jaune asked eyes wide with fear as Blake smirked.

"Oh yes, lover, or daddy. You are mine!"

"But you said you would let me be free!"

"I did! And I will. I do not lie Jaune you will leave this room as you came in no collar but a free man. That being said I don't like Yang. I'm not going to collar you but I am going to train the break you."

"What!?"

"I'm going t _o train_ you. To make it so that the bitch of an ex of yours will always know that you are _free_ , that you are fair game. That you _could!_ Come back to her but you choose, you choose me. You choose to breed me and not her! I'm going to _train_ you so well I'm the only cunt you will ever even think of! Now take a deep breath it's going to be a long and _rough_ night..."

  



End file.
